Kevin's Beard
by MewLuna
Summary: Gwen hasn't seen Kevin in three days, and when she does, she sees the horror that has been growing! GWEVIN! R&R! For ParamoreXO


**Kevin's Beard: By Luna Mrow**

**Quick Author's Note: **My take on if Kevin had a beard. LOL THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN! :D

Gwen hadn't seen her boyfriend in three days. It wasn't that she didn't want to be in his loving presence, feeling his warm embrace, smelling his sharp cologne, hearing his husky voice, in fact, she wanted that more than anything. But being a not only a dedicated student, but a black belt in karate, she had been taking more time in classes, teaching younger white belts the first steps in punching and kicking. She had talked on the phone with Kevin, but finally she agreed to meet him at Mr. Smoothie the first thing after karate class.

It was probably 7:13 at night, and Gwen walked down the sidewalk towards Mr. Smoothie. She was wearing a simple pair of loose fitting jeans, a plain blue tee, and blue converses. Her fiery red hair was tied back in a messy ponytail, and just about every muscle on her body hurt. Karate had taken a lot out of her. She winced every time she had to bend her knee a certain way.

When she was almost at Mr. Smoothie, Gwen's phone went off, and she groaned as she took her cell phone out of her pocket. "Hello?" she answered.

"GWEN! AHAHAHA! OH MY GOD! AHAHAHA! YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO BELIEVE THIS!"

The teenage girl sighed. _Ben. _"What now?" she asked. "Ben, I'm busy."

Before Ben answered, Gwen heard more laughter come from the line. "Okay, okay, ready for this?" he asked. "You're never going to believe what Kevin did."

"What? What happened to Kevin?"

"He got himself a-"

"SHUT UP TENNYSON!"

Gwen jammed the phone closer to her ear as she heard Kevin's voice, and then struggling sounds coming from Ben. "Hello?" she asked.

"Come on Kevin I have to tell her!"

"Just shut up!"

"But-"

"NO!"

"Hello?" Gwen asked again, "What's going on?"

Now it was Kevin's voice on the phone. "Hey babe," he said, "How close is you to Mr. Smoothie?"

"A few minutes," Gwen answered carefully, "Look, I demand to know what's-"

"Okay, see you then!"

_Beep_.

Kevin hung up on her. Gwen sighed. She also hurried her pace to Mr. Smoothie, despite the tiny winces she gave herself every move she made. She was going to find out what was going on. Whatever Ben and Kevin were doing, they weren't going to get away with it!

~X~X~X~

The doors to Mr. Smoothie swung open, and the red head ran in, her breath almost lost. Her emerald eyes scanned the room, and in the corner table she saw Kevin standing there, his back turned to her. "Kevin!" she exclaimed, running to him and throwing her arms around his waist. She buried her head in her boyfriend's back.

"Hey babe," Kevin greeted casually.

"Sup," Ben greeted.

"Just what the hell was that phone call about?" Gwen demanded. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," Kevin assured. He turned around and so Gwen's face was in his chest instead of his back. "Want me to order you something?"

Gwen had finally gotten enough squeeze out on him for the moment. She smiled, and looked up to meet Kevin's obsidian eyes that were looking down on her. For one moment, her eyes connected with his. However, she made a mistake, one simple mistake, and let her eyes drift from his, lower, down to his _chin_. And there, Gwendolyn Tennyson saw the horror across Kevin's face. Her boyfriend, Kevin Levin, had a _beard_.

This wasn't just any beard. This beard was raven black, exactly matching his hair. It wasn't that long, more stubbly, but fortunately wasn't patchy. From the top of his lip, the beard ran down across his chin, and looked more like a chinstrap beard. "Oh my god…" Gwen stammered.

Kevin grinned. "You like?"

Gwen watched in horror as Kevin stroked his beard with his hand. _He stroked his beard._ "Uh…" she stammered.

"Hilarious right?" Ben then asked. "He looks like that spokesman on those Bounty paper towels!" he laughed.

"Shut up Tennyson!" Kevin yelled. "You're just jealous cause you can't grow one."

"Pff, you wish," Ben replied. But really Kevin was right, Ben _couldn't _grow a beard. And that infuriated the intergalactic hero.

"Kevin… you… it… I… beard," Gwen stuttered.

"Want to feel it?" Kevin asked. He took Gwen's hand in his and made her stroke his beard. It felt rough and the whiskers poked her fingertips. "Cool right? I think I'm going to keep it."

"Are you sure you don't want to shave it?" Gwen asked.

"Nah. Hey I'm going to order, be right back."

Gwen watched in horror as Kevin walked away towards the counter, and she sat down across from Ben. "Oh my god," she finally said.

"I know, right?" Ben asked.

"Shave it."

"What?"

"Shave his beard."

"Gwen, I can't just shave Kevin's-"

"SHAVE HIS BEARD."

"He'll kill me! Why can't you tell him you don't like it?"

"I'll hurt his feelings."

"If I even attempt to shave his beard he'll hurt me physically!"

"Ben. _Ben_. He looks like a lumberjack that has been in the woods for three weeks. He needs to shave it. He _needs _to shave it."

"Then tell him."

"NO."

Ben chuckled. "Well I don't know what to tell you cousin, he's _your _bearded boyfriend. HA HA! Bearded boyfriend! Oh man, I should write that down, that's gold."

Gwen slapped her hand to her forehead.

~X~X~X~

Seven times did Gwen try to tell Kevin he should shave his beard. But every time she opened her mouth to say something, she saw him stroke his beard, and see him smile, as if growing a beard was an accomplishment. Kevin was too happy with his beard. Gwen couldn't tell him to shave it. And quite possibly the most horrific part of the night, was when Kevin drove her home, and leaned down and kissed her, on her front porch. The feeling of his lips moving against hers was blissful. The feeling of his stubbly beard rubbing against her chin? A nightmare.

It was the next morning, and Gwen was busy in her room studying her spell book. Ben and Kevin invited her to go see the movie, but that _beard_. She wasn't ready to see it again. Not yet. And trust me, this was killing Gwen Tennyson. She didn't want to see her boyfriend because of his beard. How petty was that? But a chill went down her spine every time she thought of that black beard.

_Tap tap!_

Gwen put down her spell book and looked out her window, to see Kevin sitting on her windowsill, smirking. She walked over and opened her window, Kevin slipping inside. "Weren't you going to a movie?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I cancelled on Ben. Really, I only agreed to go because I thought you were going, but since you're not I wanted to spend time with you."

_He's so sweet! _Gwen thought. _WHY AM I BEING SO CHILDISH?_ Gwen's eyes widened as she saw Kevin's face. His beard grew longer. Longer. How? HOW? It had only been thirteen hours since last night! And already his beard was a good half inch longer.

_He's waiting for an answer_. "Oh, uh, that's sweet," Gwen finally said. "Thanks Kev."

"No need to thank me," he smiled, sitting down on her bed. "What have you been doing all day?"

"Studying spells."

"Where are your parents?"

"Work. They won't be home until tonight. You could've come in through the front door you know."

He shrugged. "I like your window." He grinned. "So what do you say we should do Gwen?" he asked deviously, wrapping his arms around her waist unexpectedly. Gwen gasped slightly, as she felt Kevin's lips on her neck. His soft lips pressed against her soft neck, but that also meant his stubbly _beard _was against her tender flesh as well.

"Keviiin," she moaned slightly, as he backed them up and plopped them both on her bed. He kissed her lips now, and Gwen shut her eyes and kissed him back, trying her absolute hardest to not focus on his beard. But eventually, the scratchy feeling of his whiskers against her got to her, and she suddenly broke off their kiss. "Kevin," she sighed.

"Yeah?" he whispered, trying to kiss her again. Gwen put a finger on his lips. "What?" he asked.

"We can't," she sighed.

"Oh. Are you uncomfortable, am I coming on too strong, is it-"

"No," Gwen confirmed. "It's not you."

Kevin eyed her confusingly. "Then what is it?"

"It's… your… beard."

…

"What?" he asked, making sure he heard her right.

"Yes Kevin, I'm so, so, sorry, but I don't like your beard." Gwen sat up on her bed. "I'm sorry."

Kevin sat up as well and stroked it. "You don't?" he asked.

"No," Gwen sighed apologetically.

"Is it because it looks bad?"

"No, you look good, in a rugged kind of way. But, when we kiss, or you stroke it, I just… I don't know. I'm sorry Kev, but it bugs me." Gwen sighed. _I am so petty. I'm so not a good girlfriend. _There were a few minutes of silence. Kevin stood up, and walked out of Gwen's room. "Kevin, wait!" Gwen called, going after him. She saw he went into her upstairs bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Gwen scolded herself. "He loves the beard, he should keep it! I just had to go say something…"

She stopped when she heard a _vroom_ coming from the bathroom. Confused, she wondered what Kevin was doing. After a few minutes, Kevin walked out.

Beardless.

"YOU SHAVED!" Gwen exclaimed happily.

Kevin shrugged. "Yeah. The beard wasn't that big of a deal, and if you don't like it I don't want to keep it."

Gwen smiled, and hugged Kevin close to her. "Thank you," she said.

"No problem. Now you won't hesitate when we make out," Kevin grinned evilly.

Gwen returned his grin, and the two locked mouths once more.

_Back at Ben's house…_

"WHY CAN'T I GROW A BEARD!" Ben shouted. He examined his face closer for any sign of hair. His face was smooth. The intergalactic hero sighed in depression. "This sucks."

**Author's Note:**

LOL! This one-shot was so fun to type! I can imagine Kevin stroking his beard, and Gwen being freaked out, and Ben secretly being jealous! LOL! So this is dedicated to ParamoreXO, a fellow Ben 10 writer who writes amazing Gwevin fics. And we both love Paramore :D Please review, and thank you for reading! :D


End file.
